


[Art] Routine

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 4Inspired by LeFayartMerlin is always careful with excalibur.





	[Art] Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really proud of this one, but hey...i tried

  


  


  



End file.
